dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis (Future)
|epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy =Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |status =Erased |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation = |occupaton = |previous occupation = |partner = Lazuli |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = |counterpart = Lapis |anime debut = DBZ139 DBZ164 |manga debut = "Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–" |game debut = |family = *Lazuli |techniques = *Continuous Kikōha *Flight *Kikōha *Kikōha from the Fingertips * Scattering Finger Beam |tool = Pistol |group = android }} ,Akira Toriyama-sensei is answering!! Artificial Humans & Cell Arc, Part 6 designated as by Dr. Gero, is a Human-turned-Android, appears in Trunks's alternate timeline. Like his sister, he was more cruel than his main counterpart, and did nothing more than destroying and killing. Background Lapis, along with his twin sister, Lazuli, were born the same as regular Earthlings. However, a chance encounter with the mad scientist Gero. who was looking for material for his experiments, resulted in the twins being transformed into Androids. Both of them were fitted with cybernetic enhancements, which granted them unique abilities and a form of immortality. At some point prior to the second half of the Dragon Ball series, the twins were deactivated and placed in stasis, as Gero could not control them properly. Personality Lapis in particular, takes more pleasure in destruction than his sister does, making a sadistic game out of it (whether vehicular-manslaughter, who can reach the highest body counts, etc). He held absolutely no remorse for his actions, by killing his creator Dr. Gero and the Dragon Team. When asked by Trunks why they cause so much chaos, he retorts that nothing else really mattered to them (hinting at some form of nihilism). After witnessing Lazuli's death by a powered up Trunks, Lapis was shocked by the ordeal and told the latter that it was one mistake he wouldn't live to regret (despite being severely outclassed). He appears to look out for his sister in combat. Like his main timeline counterpart, he has a sarcastic wit, and a very laid-back demeanor and loves to drive. Appearance Abilities Though less powerful than his counterpart, he still holds enough power to fight evenly with a Super Saiyan, and is able to kill them. He admits to Son Gohan that he was using less than half of his full power, and even toys with Trunks as a Super Saiyan. Trunks (before his training in the Room of Spirit and Time) admits to barely being able to contend with their combined might. Power and Physical Prowess Body Modifications Part II Cell Arc In Other Timelines Main Timeline Cell' Timeline Creation and Conception Trivia * The name "Lapis" was taken from , a precious stone with an intense color. Quotes References Category:Siblings Category:Androids Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Future Counterparts Category:Characters who have died and not been revived